


Recovering

by epicmonkey98



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Disability, F/M, Hospitalization, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 02:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicmonkey98/pseuds/epicmonkey98
Summary: A slight reworking of canon from the s2 finale focusing on Bobbi's recovery from her injuries. What happens if they were worse than originally thought? Can Hunter and her friends help her get through this and help her become an agent again?





	Recovering

She was so still, covered with wires and tubes, her very pale skin peeking through the bandages at some points of her body. Her knee was tightly cast in a brace and a swarm of bandaging keeping it together whilst the break healed. Hunter looked over Bobbi, taking her hand just like he had after her first surgery. Somehow that felt like a lifetime ago. The days had been going by so slowly since they rescued her.

Now it was 5 surgeries later and she had been so strong through every single one but he really feared that this would be the one that could break her. He didn't know how he could even begin to explain that they had ended up needing to remove her lung entirely. She knew she was losing part of it at least due to the damage from the bullet and abscesses creeping in as shown on her last scan. They had hoped to avoid opening her up again, the last 3 surgeries had all been on her knee and that seemed to have been successful though she would be stuck with crutches for a while and a knee brace for even longer. Now it was her fifth surgery in two months and life wasn't at all fair and it didn't help that the surgery was deemed risky in the first place before they discovered the true extent of the damage to her lung and came to the decision it was unsalvageable. Hunter dreaded having to tell Bobbi that she was now facing a much longer recovery and would also have to use a wheelchair for a while unlike before when they thought she would be okay to start straight with crutches. He was worried that it would totally crush her.

Her eyes flickered open and Hunter moved to be in her eye line as he always had after surgery, taking her non-IV hand and stroking her knuckles softly. She was silent for a moment, just looking into his eyes like she was lost in them before she eventually spoke.

"Something went wrong" She said, and for a moment he was taken aback that she could tell that but she always could pick up on the tiniest changes in body language and he knew lying to her about it was futile as she would be able to see right through it. What he didn't plan for however was the way her face crumpled when he nodded and said "They had to remove your whole lung. The abscesses, they were worse than they had expected from the scans and there was nothing they could do. I'm so sorry love"

"I...they said...no, it can't be true" Bobbi stumbled uncharacteristically over her words, the pain clear to see on her face. Hunter knew that it was emotional rather than physical pain. He stepped back a moment to give her some space, seeing the beginnings of a panic attacks flicker across her face and knowing that she didn't like to feel trapped during that.

Suddenly she began to pull on all the wires and tubes, tearing them away from her skin, taking off the oxygen cannula and heart monitor wires and ripping the IV out of her hand. Hunter didn't know where her burst of strength had come from given that after her of her surgeries she was always feeling fairly fragile but he guessed it might have something to do with the adrenaline after recieveing the bad news.

He shouted for Simmons who rushed in with Mack in tow as he had been in the lab running something by her at the time. Hunter was grateful he was there though, as he was struggling to keep hold of Bobbi but Mack was strong enough and the only one in the room taller than her. He watched as the other man held Bobbi securely and heard Simmons apologise quietly before she stuck a needle into the other woman's arm. It was a sedative judging by the way she suddenly went limp and Mack could then pick her up into his arms, plus neither of them looked concerned by her collapse as she was laid back in the bed.

"I told her, about the lung, and she just freaked out. The adrenaline must've taken over.." Hunter said, watching as Simmons got her hooked back up to the IV and put some new medication in before replacing the oxygen line and other equipment. 

"Her vitals are steady, she should've been non weight bearing on her knee a little longer so she might have done some damage there but it just means she'll have a longer recovery time and we will have to prepare her for using a wheelchair as crutches won't be an option at least for a little while now"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. You can follow my tumblr epicmonkey9898 and I hope to write more chapters soon!


End file.
